Negatives vs Positives
by Kumomi
Summary: Kakashi marrying Anko. Please review! I don't own Naruto.


I married her out of love, not peer pressure. The almost constant nagging of our closest friends telling us to "Just get on with it" really had absolutely no effect on me. NONE WHAT SO EVER. Ok, maybe a little. But really, I had more positive reasons for why we should be married, versus negative reasons for why we shouldn't be married. Sure, Anko couldn't clean, or do laundry, but I still loved her! Oh, and she couldn't cook either.

She definitely couldn't cook, she even burnt cereal. How? I have absolutely no idea, but after she nearly burnt down my entire apartment, she was put on kitchen restrictions. Only liquids, were to be handled by Anko, I would have to take care of everything else. And the laundry? She flooded the washing machine with soap. The bubbles ended up spilling out of the machine, all over the carpet floor. Another mess to clean up, another thing Anko was prohibited from doing.

Anko was an excellent ninja; there was no doubt in my mind about that. She was a good friend, as well as a fantastic lover. Though she did have an extremely short attention span, and her patience wasn't all too tolerant either, I still loved her. All of her, every quirk and flaw, during good times and bad, and every single, day I loved her.

Now in truth, we had only been dating only a year, which some couples may deem as a short amount of time. However, as I have already stated, I love Anko, and I'm pretty sure she loves me also. I could be wrong though, seeing as the only time she's said were in the throes of passion. Even then, it still counts, right?

Regardless, it's a little late to go back now. I'm straightening my black tie right now, the small accessory to my tuxedo. Anko and I didn't want do a traditional marriage, with the entire ancient garb and what not. No, we decided, well actually she decided, that we should go with a more modern theme. So here I am, in a black tux about to be wed. I can imagine Anko nervous in the other room, tightening her dress to a point where it becomes painful.

Supposedly, wearing a white dress at a wedding signifies purity, something that you get rid of during the honey moon. Well, I found this information somewhat ironic. Anko had taken care of her 'purity' long before we even met. And, well, even if she did have it when we first met it would still be long gone by now. This morning Anko actually topped me- "Kakashi! My eternal rival!" Oh great, this guy.

"Hello, Gai. It's nice to see you as well." Great, I really don't want to deal with this whack job right now. "Ahh, yes. It's nice to see you as well, Kakashi. Tell me, do you feel the signs of cold feet yet?" My eyes almost bugged out of my skull. Was it really that obvious? Just then I heard a cackling laugh. "Take it easy on him Gai; he's probably going through enough as it is."

I turned my head to see Asuma there, cigarette hanging from his mouth. He grinned at me, wagging his eyebrows. "But then again, are you feeling cold feet Kakashi?" I simply rolled my eyes, barely muttering a hello, then continued checking myself over in the mirror. "What are you saying Asuma? Surely you know I was kidding! How could Kakashi possibly even consider bailing on our dear lovely Anko?" "Yeah, it could be that. Or Kakashi could just be going through this because he knows that if he backs out Anko would tear him to shreds, then light the pieces on fire."

Asuma was still smirking as he finished, and I merely rolled my eye again. "Asuma, Gai, I am marrying Anko because I want to and because I love her. I didn't force myself to do it, and she certainly didn't force me to do it either. Now if you both don't mind, could you give me a moment's peace and leave me be." "Oh please Kakashi! We couldn't do that! Besides," Gai swung his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a sort of half hug, "Asuma and I really do want to know if you have ANY doubts what so ever about this decision."

I shook my head no. "You sure Kakashi?" It was Asuma's voice that now sounded his concern. "I mean, you're giving up being a bachelor you know. You're giving up late night drinking, screwing everything with two legs and breasts, and let's not forget. Fatherhood is expected right after marriage." I glared at him. "Asuma, shouldn't you be saying fatherhood comes before marriage?" I'd meant the words to sting him.

Being a father scared me beyond belief, and Asuma had proposed to Kurenai in her fifth month of pregnancy. Their whole relationship hadn't gone according to plan, but neither could really complain. They have a bouncing baby girl named Kumomi, and both parents now had a constant smile on their face. But just the idea of sleepless nights, diapers, and a fat Anko scared the life out of him. Not to mention sex would become near impossible. I shuddered at the thought. I am so not ready for that, or at least not right now.

Asuma was glaring at me now. "Well Kakashi, sometimes things just happen. And when they do, you can't keep thinking I the past and regretting them. You've got to just move on and enjoy life." We continued our staring match for a good few seconds, until Gai cleared his throat. "Right, Kakashi, you're on in a few minutes, just so you know."

I looked away from Asuma, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. Then another one. And then another one. I opened my eyes again, and stepped away from them both. "Ok, let's do this." I rubbed my hands together, ignoring the sweatiness. I could hear the music start, and I took yet another deep breath.

I stepped out into the room, and made my way down the aisle. I stopped at where the minister was, and I looked around me. Gai was next to me, acting as my best man. Asuma was sitting next to Kurenai, his cigarette put out and his arm wrapped around her shoulder. A small baby was nestled asleep in her arms, only visibly by the small tuft of black hair that stood out from the white blanket shrouding the baby.

My students were sitting in the row behind them, Naruto with his arm around Hinata's waist. Sakura was next to Hinata, her hand laced with Sai who was sitting next to her, his face emotionless as ever. Sakura though, was the complete opposite. She was nearly gushing tears, and was repeatedly wiping them on Sai sleeve. He looked confused as to why she was crying when this was supposed to be a happy moment, but he patted her back to comfort her.

I took a big gulp of air, and slowly let it out. "I can do this." I said quietly to myself. The entire audience, turned towards the entrance, and the music got louder. Anko emerged, her dress a blinding white as she made her way down. She had red roses in her hands, and her dress did look painfully tight. I couldn't wait to get her out of it.

When she finally reached me and I could really see her, she looked breath taking. I heard the minister begin to talk, and I suddenly realized something. It both shocked me, as well as simultaneously relaxed me. I was marrying Anko. I was fully prepared to have babies with her, and hold her every single night. I would cook for her every day, I would do mountains of laundry, and I would even rub her feet for her whenever she got back from a mission.

Regardless of if the mission was hard or easy. And I wouldn't do these things because I would feel forced to, or because she would force me to, or because I would have to. It would be because I wanted to, and because I loved Anko with all my heart. I smiled at her, giving her my signature eye crinkle. It didn't matter, she would see me without my mask later this evening anyway. She smiled back shyly, and she looked genuinely happy. We said our 'I do's', Anko threw her flowers towards the crowd (Sakura caught them and gave Sai a suggestive look), and I leaned in to kiss my wife.

_My wife._


End file.
